dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Charleigh Stone
Charleigh Stone is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow. In the original fic, Charleigh was part of the resistance formed by her brother who went missing during the ongoing conflict and known for having a competition with Selena over the violent Ritic before the two eventually become friends despite their opposite personalities. She also has a more fierce rivalry with Divina and plans to exact revenge on Coatl. Appearance Charleigh has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. Her primary attire consists of a pair of dark shorts, a white button-up tank top with dark red linings, dark khaki short half-skirt, leather knee-high boots, and dark brown leather jacket. Story The 7th Cycle Alongside Ryuu Tatsuo, Charleigh arrived just in time to be included in the Storm Division as they go to war against the Warriors of Madness. After some fighting, Charleigh starts to remember her love for Ritic Coeldan as well as her hatred for Coatl Midgard and offers to help Jarek bring in Coatl. Instead, they overhear the plot to overthrow Eris and inform this to the others. Liam Draconys often warns her against fulfilling her personal vendetta against Coatl. The 8th Cycle Having been the one to comfort Liam after Zak's martyrdom at Hale's hands, she forges an alliance with the Lance Knight soon after to attempt an assassination of Coatl, though both fail when Seike was sent by Ritcher to intervene. The 9th Cycle Upon seeing Deryk at some point, Charleigh tries to warn Deryk about Coatl but becomes distraught he says he has forgotten his memories of either of them. She once again resolves to go after Coatl. When Deryk regains his memories of both Coatl and Selena, Charleigh calls him out for not listening to her. The 10th Cycle Battle Charleigh Stone Energy Blaster – Overwhelms opponents with a barrage of quick magic-fueled shots. ---- Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Charleigh's EX Mode is Total Eclipse Equipped! Charleigh's EX Burst is Trigger Happy. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme:'' *''World Map Theme:'' *''Normal Battle: Insanity of the Enraged'' Boss Battle Themes *''Vs. Coatl: Toying with the Pray'' *''Vs. Selena: Eyes of Love'' *''Vs. Ruriko/Alice/Valerie: Bad Girls'' *''Vs. Divina:'' *''Vs. Ritic:'' Poses Intro (Quick): Draws her weapons and twirls them between her fingers. Intro (P1): Casually walks in with hands behind her back. Intro (P2): Leans over with hands behind her back. Victory: Toses her guns in the air and catches them, then blows smoke out of the barrels before sheathing behind her back. Defeat: Falls down to her knees, apparently out of breath. Quotes Default specific Boss Specific Encounter Quotes (DLC) After Battle Victory Quotes * "Sorry, I really don't have any money and even if I did, I wouldn't even give it to you!" ~ To Crono. * "The jury finds this defendant... Not guilty! Case dismissed." ~ To Noelle. * "You know, it would be really funny if you and Ritic vent out all the anger on each other!" ~ To Ike. * "Just because someone you love died, it doesn't mean you have to run around getting yourself killed!" ~ To Liam. * "So, I happen to be a fan of yours and I was wondering... Do I get a free ticket to one of your concerts if I beat you?" ~ To Amelia. * "You've experienced a great loss, yet you carried on. How do you even do that?" ~ To Valerie. Gallery File:NA HeartbeatAndHeartbreak.png|Charleigh's 'heartfelt' battle with Kasumi. Category:Characters